


Untamed Drabble Collection

by Brigdh



Category: Untamed - Anna Cowan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hair, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Untamed drabbles, written at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: written for egelantier on LJ, to the prompt, Jude/Kit, "Down the stairs the lady came thinking no harm / Lankin he stood ready to catch her in his arm" (Steeleye Span: Long Lankin).  
> Chapter Two: written for court_of_ocelot on LJ, to the prompt, "Soon as they like you make 'em unlike you / Cause kissing people ass is so unlike you" (Kanye West: I Am A God).

A gust of winter air and the scent of frost accompanied Jude into the parlor, his cheeks and nose red with cold above his sable collar. Kit caught him in her arms, and he laughed out loud, pressing his cold face to her warm neck. Her chest felt tight, pleased at his pleasure, and still somehow surprised by it.

His hair held one perfect snowflake, its minuscule crystalline structure unmelted. She touched it with a fingertip, and it dissolved into clear water. She showed it to him, smiling, and he dipped his head and sucked the drop from her skin.


	2. Curls

Lydia cut her hair. She was disappointed that it didn’t return to the dandelion fluff of her childhood, but even like this people weren’t distracted by her perfect golden surface. They had to meet her eyes.

BenRuin – James – brushed a stray curl off her cheek. She remembered how to smile to keep him away, to make his hand on her face mean nothing; she chose not to. She felt his warmth, how it made her pulse quicken, and then its absence when he drew back. There was life still there, beneath her skin. Lydia could live with her hair down.


End file.
